Morby: A Troubled marriage
by NeroHopps
Summary: Mordecai and Rigby finally tie the knot. But when a ghost from their past comes to haunt the newlyweds will their love be able to survive or crumble under the weight of its biggest trial.
1. Chapter 1: Wedding Crasher

Six months had passed but to Mordecai and Rigby, it was forever. To those two, this day couldn't have come soon enough. The park was alive with activity and everything gleamed in the summer sun. The park entrance is adorned with flowers and other bright bobs. There's an archway set facing the front of the house and between that sat rows of chairs to seat family and visitors to witness this event.

Benson was rounding the park frantically. It was a half hour until show time and Mordecai was M.I.A. After 10 minutes of looking, Benson found the blue jay walking in his direction. "Mordecai! Shouldn't you be over at the house? The ceremony is going to begin soon."

"Hey Benson. Yeah I was heading back now. I just had to go for a quick walk."

"Don't tell me you're getting cold feet."

"What? No way dude. It's just.. I can't believe it. It's finally happening. I just wanted to calm my nerves a bit so I don't screw anything up."

Benson walked over to Mordecai and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Mordecai, I don't think anything can go wrong today."

A warm smile dawned the avian's beak. He walked back to the house with Benson. Standing at the altar Mordecai noticed his family was absent. His head lowered slightly with a feeling of sadness starting to build. His family didn't take the the news very well. They didn't really agree with Mordecai's lifestyle.

"Hey, Mordecai."

Skips shuffled his way to the upset blue jay's side.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. It just sucks that my family couldn't show up for this."

"I see. Look, I know it must hurt that your family didn't want to come see this. But you have us here to celebrate. You also have Rigby."

A smile once again worked its way onto the blue jay's face.

"Yeah, you're right Skips. Thanks."

"No problem, and congrats again."

"Thanks."

Everything was settled quickly but time ticked by at a crawl. But finally the time came for everything to commence. Everyone became quiet as the front door to the house opened. Rigby stood in the frame. A glow surrounded him and as he walked his way down the stairs it seemed to grow brighter. Mordecai's smile grew with each step Rigby took toward him. Rigby's parents looked back and watched their son. His mother smiled and his father gave him a thumbs up. Rigby's parents were more accepting of the whole thing and fully supported the couple.

The raccoon reached his position next to Mordecai. He looked up at his avian lover with wide and teary eyes. The little coon was overcome with emotion. Mordecai held composure but was nearly spilling over with his own emotions. The minister spoke and went through the usual. Everything was going smoothly. "Is there anyone here who objects to this union?"

The crowd sat in silence waiting for the ceremony to continue.

"I object!"

A gasp erupted in unison from the crowd. Mordecai and Rigby looked out over the gathering trying to see who it was who could have objected. "Oh my, Doug is that you?!" Pops finally broke the silence pointing over to the side of the stairs to the house. Rigby froze, he looked over and saw the last person he would ever hope to see. The same brown otter that caused his life a ton of trouble. "What are you doing here?" Mordecai questioned with an aggressive tone.

"Well, I had just gotten out of prison and decided to walk by the park for old times sake. Then I noticed that there was a sign for a wedding. Imagine my surprise to see that the two to be wed were you guys; Mordecai and Rigby."

Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscleman and High Fives formed a line in front of Mordecai and Rigby. Muscleman stepped forward and let out a threat with his typical rough voice.

"You need to leave and never come back bro."

"Oh don't worry. I don't plan to stick around for the ceremony."

Mordecai pushes past the line of friends standing in the couples defense.

"Then why are you even here? Didn't you cause you enough trouble before?"

"I just thought I would at least warn you."

"Warn us about what?"

"Oh nothing. I'll be on my way now. By the way, congratulations."

Doug walked down the aisle and past the platform that Mordecai, Rigby were standing on and out of sight. Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscleman and High Fives all sat back down in their seats as the minister finished.

"You may now kiss your spouse."

Mordecai and Rigby exchange a quick but no less passionate kiss and the crowd cheers. After the ceremony everyone gathers in the house for the reception. There is karaoke in the living room which has been cleared out. In the Kitchen was food and drink. All over the house were decorations and a banner hung in the archway to the kitchen that read 'Congratulations Mordecai and Rigby'.

Before the party started everyone was poured a drink and Pops gave a toast.

"I'd like to give a toast to my good friends Mordecai and Rigby. I may be old and not quite understand this whole thing, but the love I see in you two is strong. Good show!"

Everyone drank and went on to have fun celebrating and being amongst each other. However Rigby was deeply troubled. He never expected to see Doug again and never wanted to. He couldn't stop thinking about how alone he felt thinking he was losing Mordecai to some imposter. Mordecai walked up to Rigby who sat on the stairs. Rigby had his snout buried in his arms so he didn't notice his spouse walking up to him.

"Hey are you alright?"

"Huh?! Oh.. Y-yeah. I'm fine."

"I know you're lying."

Mordecai sat next to his sad lover and placed a tender wing round him.

"It's just... I keep remembering how much it sucked thinking that Doug was taking you from me before. Now I'm afraid he'll try again."

"Do you also remember that I could immediately tell you two apart? I'm in love with you and I could never mistake anyone for you."

Rigby lost control and bawled into Mordecai's chest feathers. Mordecai held the teary coon tightly and placed a quick peck on his head. Rigby loved how Mordecai always knew what to say to reassure him. Mordecai picked Rigby up and started upstairs.

"H-hey! What are you doing?"

"Shush babe before someone notices. We just got married so now we have to consummate the wedding."

Rigby blushed a deep red that engulfed his muzzle. Mordecai entered their room and shut the door locking it behind them and laid Rigby down on the bed. Even though the newly weds have made love quite a bit he could never get over his shy personality and how Mordecai always made him feel lighter than air. Mordecai leaned over the coon's small frame and kissed him deep and passionately. Rigby squirmed slightly before latching onto his lover. Mordecai pulled his beak back and looked into Rigby's brown eyes. He gently caressed the coon's cheek and smiled warmly.

"I could never touch someone the way I touch you."

Once again the blue jay's words struck just right and made Rigby tear up. Mordecai Laid into his lover and kissed him again not letting up this time. Their bodies held together tightly as they displayed their love for one another in intimacy.


	2. Chapter 2: Cheaters Never Prosper

**Warning! This Chapter contains graphic text. Any readers under the age of 18 should not read.**

Morning dawns after a night of passion. Mordecai stirs and opens his eyes. He looks down noticing his small raccoon spouse is still latching to him tightly. Mordecai loved how clingy Rigby was to be honest. He felt important, wanted, and loved. He always wanted to make Rigby feel the same. The avian looked to the clock that sat on a nearby nightstand. The time was 11:30 AM.

"Hey babe, it's time to wake up."

Rigby's face wrinkled with displeasure as he rolled over facing away from the blue jay.

"No. I don't wanna get up."

"Oh I see. So you don't want to wake to our first day of being married?"

Rigby twitched and lowered his head to see a golden band round his left ring finger. With the same energy as the day before he rolled back over lunging at Mordecai. He crashed into the blue jay's chest causing the bird to let out an 'Oof!'.

"That's much better."

The couple kissed and rose from their covers. Entering the kitchen Rigby let out a big yawn which made him stretch so much that he nearly doubled in size. Mordecai opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of eggs and orange juice, then grabbed a loaf of bread from atop the fridge. Rigby sat at the table and place his head on his spindly arms.

Mordecai began to cook and make toast. He managed to burn the first eggs due to staring too much at the tired coon. He still couldn't come down from the cloud he now perched. Rigby used to annoy Mordecai all the time, he was surprised that the friendship alone had lasted for a while. But somehow feelings went beyond friends and never in his life would Mordecai have guessed he would one day marry his childhood bud.

The toast popped and the eggs sizzled completing a beautiful morning. After eating the pair sat down on the couch and began to watch a movie. Benson gave them a paid week off in celebration of their marriage. Mordecai leaned to one corner of the couch and Rigby laid between his legs resting his head on the avian's stomach. Cuddled close to each other the two felt at peace.

At 2:00 PM the movie ended. Mordecai and Rigby decided to go out for a late lunch. They walked downtown past the arcade and the coffee shop until they reached the burrito truck. After eating and walking just around the corner Rigby decided to go back and get a second burrito.

"What? You're still hungry?"

"Yeah hon I'm sorry. I don't know why but I am."

"Alright but don't take too long alright?"

"I won't."

Mordecai sits on a bench and waits for his lover to return. After a minute Mordecai sighs and stands to go look for him. But as he stands he sees Rigby just across the street, flirting with some dude by a music shop. Mordecai thought for a second. _Rigby wouldn't actually do that, would he?_

Mordecai walked over.

"Hey Rigby, what's going on?"

"Oh hey Mordecai. I forgot you were waiting. This is Matt."

Mordecai looks to the guy Rigby introduces. He's wearing ripped jeans and a denim vest covered in patches. He looked like a punk rocker.

"Sup man?"

"Uh nothing. Except that's my husband you're talking too."

"Oh you guys have 'that' kind of relationship. Sounds fun."

"What? No!"

Rigby looks up to Mordecai as he wraps his arms around the confused birds waist.

"But hon wouldn't that be fun?"

"Are you serious! I'm not into that and I'm getting pretty pissed."

The punk guy stepped forward and snapped at Mordecai.

"Yo! You need to chill out now!"

"Are you really telling me to chill out? This isn't any of your..."

Mordecai stopped mid sentence and looked to the coon still draped from his waist. He knelt down and looked into his eyes. Rigby cocked an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"I knew you weren't Rigby."

The guy in the denim vest spoke up.

"What the hell are you on man?"

Rigby started to sweat and fidgeted with his hands.

"Damn!"

A familiar voice came from the coon body as he darted off. As Mordecai stood to give chase Rigby stepped to his side and grabbed his wing.

"Hon what's going on?"

"It was Doug. He made himself look like you and flirted with this guy right in front of me."

The punk man threw his hands in the air an walked away.

"What? And you knew it wasn't me?"

"All I had to do was look into his eyes. I could never forget the way those brown eyes look at me."

Rigby smiled a big dorky smile and latched to his lover's waist.

"You always say such wonderful things."

"I only say what's true. I love you."

"I love you too."

The couple walked paw in wing back to the park. Rigby ate away at his burrito and Mordecai struck up conversation. Rigby was bothered though. He didn't want Mordecai to doubt his faith to him. He wasn't so good with words like Mordecai, and he wasn't brave enough to do anything. The poor little coon was troubled with these thoughts.

The couple soon arrived to the park and were nearly to the house when Benson came into view storming toward them.

"Mordecai! You are in big trouble!"

Mordecai jolted and his face turned to a confused expression.

"What did I do?"

"Don't play dumb you know exactly what you did!"

Rigby looked between the two for a moment then as Benson stood in a furious pose in front of them he spoke too.

"What did he do Benson?"

"He went on a rampage! Skips asked what was wrong and Mordecai said you cheated on him. Then he trashed the cart with a sledgehammer!"

What? I couldn't have done that. I've been out all day."

"You can't fool me! I know your temper and who else could it be? It looked and sounded just like you!"

Benson was about to continue yelling when Rigby broke in.

"Wait! I know who it was."

"Oh really? Who?!"

"It was Doug."

Benson stood quiet for a moment then Rigby continued to speak.

"Yeah. Earlier he made himself look like me to make Mordecai think that I cheated on him. Then he made himself look like Mordecai and went on a rampage to make you upset at him."

Benson thought for a moment and the two waited for his reply. Benson looked up at Mordecai and then to Rigby.

"Then he really did plan to get revenge. That means we need to be extra careful. Sorry Mordecai."

"No problem Benson. He's sneaky and smart. We need to keep an eye out for any giveaways."

Benson walked off the direction he was heading and Mordecai and Rigby finished their walk home.

Now 3:20 PM the coon and bird sit on the couch. Mordecai speaks first.

"Man Doug's such a dick. Why does he need to try and ruin our marriage?"

"Hey Mordecai?"

"Yeah babe?"

"You know I love you right?"

Mordecai looks at the coon confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you always say such amazing things and do things that let me know I love you, and I don't really do anything. I guess I just hope you know I love you and only you."

"What? You do a lot. You lay with me every night, you wake with me every morning, you look at me the way I look at you and you said yes. You don't need to prove anything because I already know."

Rigby just looks at his lover in silence. He never thought those little things were so big to Mordecai and he was overjoyed to know that his love was known. In typical Rigby fashion he began to cry and hold on tightly to his avian. Mordecai wrapped his wings tightly round his raccoon and pulled him close so his body was engulfed by his own.

The two popped in another movie after making popcorn and watched until 6:00 PM. Afterwards they decided to take a shower. Mordecai and Rigby walked up the stairs and into the bathroom. Mordecai runs the water to just the right temperature and gets in with Rigby following soon after. This was the first time the couple showered together actually. When the warm water hits Rigby's back he arches away at first then settles to the heat. Mordecai looks down at his wet furred lover. He kneels and leans into his back wrapping his wings around the coons mid section.

"What are you doing?"

"I love you. I know you love me."

Rigby had no response. He stood in the stream enjoying the embrace. Mordecai nips Rigby's neck playfully and makes the coon moan lightly.

"M-Mordecai! You know what that does."

"Of course I do. I need to love you. I don't want you sad or worried."

Rigby silences biting his lower lip as he fights back happy tears. Mordecai rubs Rigby's inner thigh with one wing as he brings his head back at the same time bringing them beak to maw. They kissed deeply as Rigby begins to harden. Mordecai's touch, breath, it all made him fall more and more.

Mordecai pushes Rigby till he is leaning against the shower wall. He kisses Rigby down his back causing moans and sighs to erupt from the little coon. He went until he reached Rigby's hindquarters. He spread the coons cheeks and licks at his opening. Rigby arches his back, mouth agape but with no sound. Mordecai circles his lovers entrance with his tongue then inserts. A slight sound manages its way from Rigby but he is still unable to become very audible. After a bit of rimming Mordecai pulls his head away and kisses the nape of Rigby's neck. Rigby slouches forward trying to regain himself a bit. But before he can Mordecai brings his hardened member to his tail-hole and inserts.

Rigby let's out a moan as his lovers rod penetrates. Mordecai pulls Rigby from the wall and tightly to him. Now back to chest Rigby's feet no longer touch the shower floor as he is lifted and lowered over his avian. The warm water splashes on his chest and makes him warm up more than usual. Moans and gasps sequence from the raccoon as the blue jay makes love to him. Both Rigby and Mordecai exclaim as they climax in unison and hunch over in the shower.

Rigby pulls from his lover and turns kissing him. After a moment they separate faces and look into each other's eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The shower is finished and the tuckered out pair make there way to their room. They plop into bed and cuddle into each other. Rigby curls into Mordecai nuzzling into his neck and Mordecai huddles around the coon. Only 7:35 PM and both fall asleep. A smile formed on both of their faces as sleep took over.


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble at the Cinema

The sun shined through the window at an angle that hit Rigby's face. His muzzle winkled and skewed until he turned into Mordecai's chest. He must have rolled over in his sleep and the couple forgot to close the curtain n the window. Rigby looked up to his sleeping lover and smiled. The sun gave a glow to his features and made him look so peaceful.

But Rigby's smile faded quickly. He thought about yesterday, and about the wedding. _I wish he never got out of prison._ But that wasn't all that was on Rigby's mind. Though Mordecai reassured him that his love was known he still wanted to do more to show it. The little coon wiggled his way out of the blue jay's embrace and tip-toed his way out of the room, silently closing the door as he exited.

Stepping lightly down the stairs Rigby made his way to the kitchen. He planned to make his husband breakfast (though he has never cooked in his life). Rigby walked into the kitchen rubbing his dark ringed eyes.

"Good morning Rigby. Did ya sleep well?"

Rigby stopped dead in his tracks. He looks up and sees Doug sitting at the table

"What are you doing here?!"

"I just thought I'd stop by for a visit. You two were so cute cuddling in your sleep."

"Dude you're really creepy."

"Am I. Yeah I probably am, but I can be devastating too."

"What do you mean?"

Doug hops down from his seat and walks intimidatingly toward Rigby. Rigby goes to take a step back but trips over the start of the rug.

"W-what do you want?"

"Ya know, I always thought you were cute. That's why it was you I chose to impersonate."

Doug leans over Rigby leaving only little space between their snouts. Rigby looked away and froze. He hated having anyone but Mordecai this close, since it's Doug, it was completely unbearable. Doug placed a paw on Rigby's thigh. Just as Rigby was about to yell out for Mordecai Doug covers his mouth. The coon struggles to get free but it's no use. Though the otter is similar in size he is much stronger than Rigby.

"You better get off him now."

Doug and Rigby look up to see Mordecai standing at the bottom of the stairs. He glared at the otter with a look that could kill. Doug's ears fall back and he stands up from Rigby. The coon scurries away and to his lover's side gripping to his leg.

"You need to leave us alone and keep your paws off my husband."

"I'm not giving up. I will take Rigby from you, by force if I have to."

"I'll say it one more time. Get out of our house while you can still walk."

Doug turns and hurries out of the door. Mordecai kneels and looks his lover with a look of great worry.

"Are you okay babe?"

"Yeah. I'll be alright."

"What happened? You're usually never up before me."

"Well, I wanted to make you breakfast and he was already in the kitchen when I came down."

"What?! How did he get into the house?"

"I don't know."

Rigby's eyes begin to water and his head drops braking eye contact with the caring blue jay. Mordecai embraces his little coon and give him a reassuring kiss on the head. Mordecai sat Rigby in a chair at the table and got a couple of bowls of cereal. Rigby felt bad that he didn't get to make breakfast as he planned. After eating the couple discussed what to do today. It was only the second day of their week off and a lot has happened already.

"How about we go and see a movie?"

"Yeah that sounds fun. What would we see?"

"I saw that there was this new action movie called Roundhouse."

"That sounds great!"

Mordecai was glad to see a smile back on Rigby's face. So at 12:30 PM they left and walked to the theater that was only a 10 minute walk away. They ordered a large popcorn and 2 large drinks. When they went into the room that their movie was playing it was packed. They sat further toward the back near the door. Previews played and the movie started.

About 30 minutes in Rigby needed to use the bathroom. So he set his drink in the holster and ran to the restroom. After finishing and starting up the hall to the theater he saw himself run across the way. _What the hell... Doug!_

"He ran this way!"

In view came two theater workers. They looked down the hall at Rigby and pointed at him.

"There he is! Get him!"

Rigby ran down the hall toward the an slipped between their legs. The workers gave chase. Rigby ran into the room that he and Mordecai were in. He darted to the avian.

"Mordecai! Doug was here."

"What? Where is he?"

"He ran off but he looked like me and he did something because the workers are chasing me."

"Great... We need to get out of here."

As Mordecai said that the theater staff burst into the room. They spotted the couple quickly and started toward them. Mordecai and Rigby hustled through the row and out the door on the other side of the room. They managed to get out without being caught and they kept going for a couple blocks. Mordecai punched a wall in anger.

"Damn it! I'm sick of this crap!"

"I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry. You didn't do anything."

"I know. But he's doing this because of me."

"Do not let him get in your head. He's crazy. None of this is your fault."

Mordecai's words didn't help as much as they usually do but the coon smiled for his lover. Mordecai knew something was still wrong but he let it go. The pair walked home an arrived back at 1:50 PM. They took a bit of a walk around the park before actually going to the house. Both of them plop on the couch next to each other.

"At this rate you won't be abl to be seen with me."

Mordecai was caught by surprise by what the coon just said. He gave Rigby a stern look that made the coon shrink a little.

"Don't you say that! Don't you ever say that! I'm not gonna let that weirdo mess this up."

"I'm sorry... I just don't want you to ge a bad reputation because of me."

"I'd rather other people hate me and have you love me than have other people's acceptance and lose you."

Rigby looked away from Mordecai feeling ashamed for saying what he said. Mordecai put a feather under the coon's chin and brought his gaze back to him.

"Please don't let him break us up."

Rigby's expression turned dark. He hated the thought of losing Mordecai. If they broke up and divorced He would never wake up to his blue lover, never be able to hear his voice and feel his touch again.

"No. I won't. I'll never let that happen."

"Thank you."

Mordecai kisses Rigby and pulls him over into him. The couple lay in each other's arms and enjoy one another's company. But both of them knew this was only that start to a big struggle.


	4. Chapter 4: Home Wrecker

It's the last day off for Mordecai and Rigby. Though the break was meant to be relaxing and celebratory, it has mostly been stressful and troublesome. Doug has made sure of that. It is 10:00 AM and Mordecai and Rigby lie in bed holding one another. The couple wanted to wake early to enjoy as much of the day as possible. Though normally Rigby is difficult to wake, he woke without a single complaint.

Mordecai gently pets Rigby and rubs his back hoping it will comfort him. He knows that he is still troubled by recent events.

"Babe, I love you."

"I love you too."

"I mean it. You have been my friend since we were kids. Though you have been a big pain in the ass, you have also been the best thing in my life."

Rigby smiled genuinely at what his lover said. He nuzzled the underside of the avian's beak as he pulled himself tighter to the blue jay. Time slipped away as they lay in the dimly lit room. A half hour was dedicated to making love and the rest was spent simply knowing that one another was there for the other. Now 3:00 PM the couple make their way downstairs and into the living room.

Rigby sits on the couch and Mordecai goes to the kitchen to make popcorn. As the coon searched through the movies, Rigby heard a knock at the door. He walked to the door and opened it to find two police officers.

"Good afternoon. We are looking for Mr. Mordecai. Is he home?"

Rigby stood silent for a moment. _What would the police want with Mordecai?_

"Hey, I'm Mordecai. What's up?"

"Mordecai, you're under arrest."

"What?!"

One of the officers circle around the blue jay and cuff his wings. Rigby moves toward Mordecai but the other officer stops him.

"What do you want with him? What has he done?"

"This fella here, he harassed a female worker at the coffee shop downtown and assaulted a man who tried to stop him."

"What?! That's ridiculous he has been here with m all day."

"He was caught on camera and many people witnessed the act. I'm sorry but we need to take him in."

Mordecai was escorted out to the cruiser and placed in the back seat. The officers allowed Rigby to speak shortly with Mordecai before they took him.

"Don't worry babe, I'm sure this will all get sorted out and I will be back in no time."

"I don't want you to go."

Rigby cried into his paws. He didn't want Mordecai to go but he knew he couldn't do anything. As the car pulled away it took his heart with it. Rigby slumped back into the house and sat back on the couch. But just as he sat a knock came again. He rose and walked over. _Okay seriously, what the hell?_

Rigby opens the door sharp.

"What do ya want?!"

But Rigby quickly went from aggressive to quiet as he saw that Doug stood in front of him. He was frozen, now Mordecai wasn't here to protect him.

"Hey their hot stuff. Mind if I come in?"

"Go away!?"

Rigby tried to slam the door but Doug pushed through forcefully knocking Rigby over.

"So where's tall bright and blue? Downtown on a date?"

" I figured that you had something to do with that."

"Of course. I said I would have you didn't?"

"Just because Mordecai was taken by the police doesn't mean that I'll just go with you."

"That's not why you'll come with me. You see, what I did won't have him away too long. But I have some friends on the inside that are gonna do me a little favor."

"W-what does that mean?"

"I have the money to pay Mordecai out. But if you refuse me my pals will have one hell of a time using big blue as a punching bag."

Rigby's expression turned grim. Doug was threatening Mordecai. Mordecai can usually handle himself, but that one time with the two punks from the arcade was bad enough. What could happen this time?

"I'll have my guys back off for a couple of days. But that's it. You better have an answer by then. See ya later sweety."

Doug turned and walked away closing the door as he left. Rigby sat on the floor frozen as he was. _What should I do? I can't pay Mordecai out myself._ Rigby shot up and ran out. He ran his way to Benson's apartment. He banged on the door until it clicked.

"What is it Rigby?!"

"Benson! Mordecai was arrested!"

"What? What happened?"

"It was Doug! He made himself look like Mordecai and did something at the coffee shop. I need to get Mordecai out. Doug said he was gonna have him beaten up and maybe even killed if I don't go with him. Can you lend the money?"

"Sorry Rigby I can't. All the money I have is for the park."

"There's nothing you can do?!"

"No Rigby I'm sorry."

The little coon said nothing but turned and darted off with tears running down his cheeks. Rigby ran into the coffee shop and up to Margaret.

"Margaret! Have you heard about Mordecai?"

"Yeah I heard. The perv came in here feeling me up. When my boyfriend stepped in he totally beat him up. I'm sorry he did that behind your back Rigby."

"No it wasn't him. It was a guy named Doug who made himself look like him."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"A few years ago this guy Doug tried to take over my life. Now he's back and he was trying to get Mordecai arrested."

"Look dude, I hav no idea what you'r talking about. It was Mordecai who walked in. He looked and sounded just like him."

"But it wasn't."

"Look just leave Rigby."

An angry looked crossed the coon's face as he darted out. He ran back home, upstairs, and into bed. He curled up in a blanket and sobbed. He was completely lost. He didn't have Mordecai or a clue on how to save him. The coon inhaled deep through his nose. The blanket smelled like Mordecai. It was now 8:00 PM, Rigby gives a teary yawn as he falls asleep. It feel unnatural without Mordecai.

Two days pass far too quickly. Rigby has been miserable without Mordecai. He spent the past two days worrying about Mordecai constantly. The coon was sitting silently in the living room. As he was deep in thought a knock sounded from the door. Rigby made his way to the door and opened it. There stood that damn otter.

"So have you decided?"

Rigby gave no answer. He stood staring blankly at Doug.

"I hope you've made the right choice. Or else bird boy's feathers will be used to stuff pillows."

"...Fine. I'll go with you."

"That's what I thought."

Doug dawned a devilish grin as he leaned in and kissed Rigby. Rigby pulled away.

"You better change your attitude. Leave the ring."

Rigby walked into the kitchen drearily. He got a piece of paper and pen and left Mordecai a note with the ring.

 _'Dear Mordecai:_

 _I'm sorry but I'm leaving. It's for the best. Doug will leave you alone now. I hope that you can forgive me. I will always love you._

 _Love, Rigby'_


	5. Chapter 5: Love is War

"Wake up! Your bail has been paid."

Mordecai opens his eyes to the cold grey cell that he lie in. He arose from the flat bench of a bed and stretched, his back cracked loudly making the lack of comfort audible. The blue jay was escorted out to the entrance of the building by an officer and was released. Mordecai looked around to see if Rigby were there, but there was no sign of the little coon.

"Mordecai!"

Mordecai looked over to see Benson waving from his car. Skips, Muscleman, High Fives and Pops were with him. _Where's Rigby?_ Mordecai approached his friends with a confused expression.

"Where's Rigby?"

The group suddenly lost their cheery dispositions and looked away from the avian. After a moment of silence, Skips looks at Mordecai and speaks.

"He's gone."

"What?! What do you mean gone?!"

"It's Doug. He left with him."

"No! That can't be!"

"He left a note with his wedding band. Here, see for yourself."

Skips handed the band and note to Mordecai. The bird read the note in one wing while clenching the band in the other. His eyes welled up with tears and they spilled over in a harsh flow. Sobs erupted as Mordecai fell to his knees. Passers by looked on witnessing Mordecai at his worst. Skips lifted the distraught blue jay and placed him in the back of the car. The entire ride back to the park was silent but for Mordecai's crying. He held his face in his wings the entire way.

Once back home Mordecai sat on the couch in silence. No TV, no video games, no movie, etc. He just stared blankly up at the ceiling. His mind was empty, no thought could be had. A piercing pain struck violently at his heart. For nearly an hour Mordecai remained in this state. He never blinked and barely breathed. But in an instant one thought was had. _I need to find Rigby!_

He shot up from his rut and darted off. He ran, never slowing, until he reached Skips place. He banged heavily on the door.

"Skips! Skips! Open up!"

The ape yanked the door open.

"What, what is it?!"

"Skips, I need to find out where Rigby is!"

"Yeah? What does that have to do with me?"

"Isn't there anyway that you could help me find him?"

"Well, there is one way I could. But it will require a few things."

"Anything!"

"Okay. We will need a bit of the person we are trying to find, like hair. We will also need some of the person who took him. Lastly we will need someone who has a deep connection with the missing person."

"Well we have that last thing and I'm sure finding some of Rigby's fur won't be hard. But I don't have anything of Doug's."

"Well we need it to be able to locate Rigby."

"Damn! Now what can I do."

"Well there is one thing..."

"What?!"

"Well, Rigby mentioned Doug had friends on the inside that he was gonna have jump you. I suppose you could ask one of them but it seems like a dangerous thing to do."

"If it gets me to Rigby I don't care."

Before another word could leave Skips lips Mordecai was off. _I need to find one of that scum's buddy's. But I'll need something to use for protection._ Mordecai ran into the house and grabbed the keys to the cart and something to keep himself safe. The blue jay hopped in the cart and drove off in a rush. It wasn't long until he arrived back at the station.

Mordecai left the cart, taking the keys with him of course. _Great, so how do I get in?_ Mordecai looked around and spotted a security guard sleeping at the side of the building. He snuck over to the unaware guard. Mordecai spotted a large stick laying nearby. He picked it up and reeled it back. He counted, _1, 2, 3._ Mordecai swung the stick cracking it against the back of the guard's head. The officer fell over now a bit more thoroughly knocked out.

Mordecai dusted himself off as he circled the front of the jail in his new, pre-owned uniform. He walked cool and collected up to the door but was stopped by the guard at the gate.

"Wait a minute, didn't we just release you this morning?"

"What? No. You couldn't have, I work here."

"Eh, alright. Head on in."

 _Man these guys are dumb._ Mordecai continued into the station. _I need to find out where Doug's buddies are._ The incognito avian looked around to see if there was anything obvious that would lead him to what he was looking for. He noticed to the left near the front desk a sign that read 'Information: Staff Only'. Mordecai went into the room and sat at a computer that was set on a metal desk surrounded by filing cabinets.

"Awe man! Log in required."

Just as Mordecai bellowed in frustration another officer entered the room.

"What are you on about? Hey, are you new here? I ain't seen you before."

"Y-yeah I'm new here. I was about to log into the computer but I forgot the password."

"Ugh newbies. The password is donut. Now don't forget it."

"Yes sir."

The officer left and Mordecai punched in the password. He entered 'Doug Shablowski' into the search bar. The otter's info came up and so did two other inmates. Mordecai clicked on one named Sam 'lead' Pipe. He found where he was being held and started on to find him. Now in Block C Mordecai approaches one of the cells. A muscle bound meat head sat on his bed curling a huge dumbell.

"Are you Sam 'Lead' Pipe?"

"Who's asking pig?"

Mordecai looked left and right to see if any other guards were around, luckily there were none. Mordecai pulled out a lock pick tool he got of the internet and jimmied the lock till it clicked.

"Oye! You're no pig!"

"You're right, but you're gonna wish I was. I have some questions for you."

"Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"You're buddy Doug kidnapped my husband, and you're gonna tell me where he's taking him."

"Oh you're that sorry sack of shit that Doug was gonna have us go after. Why should I tell you anything?"

"Because if you don't, you'll wish you had."

Sam got up and dropped the dumbell. He walked over to Mordecai, a thud came with each step. The inmate stood towering over the blue jay.

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"You wanna find out?"

Sam became irritated and grabbed mordecai by the throat. The avian gagged as he was picked up off the ground and slammed against the stone cell wall. Mordecai reacted quickly and jabbed the inmate in the throat. Sam coughed and released Mordecai from his grip. After landing, Mordecai circled round Sam and jumped on his back locking a choke hold. Sam thrashed around for a bit before he slammed the bird between his back and the wall. With a gasp Mordecai lost grip and fell hard to the floor.

Sam picked Mordecai up and set him against the wall once again. A punch to the stomach made Mordecai double over with pain. As Sam reeled back to punch again Mordecai pulled the knife he grabbed from home and placed it against Sam's throat. Sam froze mid swing, now threatened with a blade.

"You don't have the guts to do it."

"Oh yeah? Try me. Now tell me where the hell Doug is taking Rigby!"

Mordecai pressed the knife harder against his assailant's throat.

"Fine. He's taking Rigby to the next town over. He has a place on the outskirts. Can't miss it, it's the only house along the road."

"Thank's for cooperating."

"You won't last. He'll gut ya for sure."

"I'll take my chances."

Mordecai left the building, went back to the officer he knocked out and left his uniform, and drove off in the cart. _He better not have touched Rigby or I'll kill him!_ Mordecai turned and took the on ramp to the highway. He was on a mission to get his lover back.


	6. Chapter 6: Reclaim

The air struck Mordecai's beak fiercely as he drove with the pedal to the floor down the highway. The cart actually went pretty fast considering what it was. As he sped on the avian spotted his exit. He turned sharply without care, he was nearly hit by an eighteen wheeler. The of ramp ended in downtown. Mordecai had never been to this town. _Someone's gotta know where I can find Doug._ Mordecai drove around a while and eventually parked on a busy street.

The town was busy. People flooded into and out of different stores and restaurants. Some were just sitting somewhere texting or on a phone call. While looking around someone bumped into Mordecai. Even though it was clearly the strangers fault he turned and snapped at Mordecai.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

"I was just standing here, you're the one who needs their eyes checked."

The local scowled and walked off mumbling something under his breath. Mordecai continued his search. He tried to ask a few people where he could find Doug but they passed by as if the blue jay didn't even exist. After a few more tries Mordecai had enough. He grabbed the next person that walked near him and held him by the collar of his shirt.

"Where can I find Doug?!"

"What? I don't know man but can you let me go?"

The stranger spoke nervously. Mordecai had scared him apparently. Mordecai turned the corner of the street and started down the next one. But before even two steps he froze. His eyes shot wide open as he saw a familiar, ringed tail. Keeping composure he moved closer, staying blended in with the crowd. As he approached he saw clearly, it was Rigby. He was standing outside of a store leaned up against a lamp post. Mordecai stopped behind the coon, knelt down and whispered.

"Rigby."

Rigby tensed and his fur stood on end. He never moved but he responded.

"M-Mordecai?"

"Yeah babe it's me."

"What are you doing here? Didn't you read the note?"

"Did you honestly think that would stop me from trying to find you?"

"How did you even find out where we were?"

"I went back to the jail and paid Doug's buddy a visit."

Rigby nearly turned around. He nearly lunged back into Mordecai's arms. But as he started to turn he stopped just as quickly.

"You need to leave."

"What? Are you serious?"

"He won't stop, he'll never stop until he wins."

"I don't care, you're mine. No one else can have you."

Before anything else could be said, the door to the shop opened and Mordecai heard Doug's voice. He ran back around the corner and peeked round to see what was going on. Doug walked up to Rigby and slapped him on the ass. Mordecai clenched his wings into fists and barely stopped himself from attacking now. Doug and Rigby started walking down the street away from where Mordecai was. Mordecai trailed behind them, he stayed back and stayed in a crowd to avoid detection. _I'm not giving you up Rigby. Even if you want me to._

As he followed he saw that Rigby was uncomfortable. Doug had an arm behind him resting his hand on the coon's waist. Mordecai's anger only grew with each step taken. Eventually they turned onto a one way street that opened between two commercial buildings. It was a narrow road that even a single car would scarcely fit. Mordecai turned down the road, but Doug and Rigby were nowhere in sight. Mordecai walked down the street a bit before feeling a sharp pain at the back of his head, and everything faded to black.

Everything was fuzzy. IT was like looking through an out of focus camera. Eventually everything became clear. There were a group of people standing around Mordecai, he was tied to a chair. The rope was tight across his chest and wings which kept him firmly in place.

"Where's Rigby! You better tll me where he is!"

"You really aren't in any position to be making threats Mordo."

The group parted and Doug stepped into view.

"How's your head feeling?"

There was a harsh throbbing at the back on Mordecai's skull.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice you trailing us?"

"Give Rigby back!"

"Why don't we let Rigby decide? Oh Rigby!"

Rigby walked slowly with hie head hung low and stopped beside Doug.

"Rigby come on! Let's get out of here and back to the park."

"Is that what you want babe? Do you want to go back with Mordecai to the park?"

Rigby looked up at Mordecai. His eyes were red and watery. Mordecai saw the coon's paws clenched into fists.

"No."

"See, he chose me. He came here of his own free will."

"No, you did something to influence his decision! He didn't just walk off with you because he wanted to!"

"Shut it!"

Doug walked up to Mordecai and slugs him with a heavy right hook. The otter signals to one of the people in the group. The man walks up with a knife and cuts the rope that was holding Mordecai.

"You want Rigby huh? Then fight for him."

Mordecai stands from the chair and stares Doug down. The blue jay gets into his street fight stance holding his fists close to his chin. Doug rushes Mordecai and leaps into the air aiming at the avian's midsection. Mordecai jabs straight for the otter's snout but Doug reacts too quickly and uses Mordecai's wing for momentum as he lands a knee to the bottom of the blue jay's beak. Mordecai's head throws back and Doug lands a second blow to his ribs. Mordecai flinches but as the otter falls at his feet he thrusts a kick forward and punts Doug in the gut. The otter is flung away a bit but quickly recovers.

"Mordecai stop!"

Mordecai looks over to Rigby who now sobs. As he is distracted Doug kicks Mordecai in the shin and leaps up, landing an uppercut. Mordecai doesn't reel back this time and instead body shots Doug in the ribs once and follows with a downward punch sending him to the floor. But as Doug lands he recovers and sweeps the avian off his feet. Now on his back, Mordecai tries to stand back up but Doug sits on his chest and starts to pound away at the blue jay's face. Blood flows from Mordecai's beak and from a cut formed on his face.

In mid swing Doug stops and falls to the side. Rigby stands now in view holding a 2x4. Without a second thought Mordecai leaps up sweeping up Rigby and darting for the door that was behind one of Doug's helpers. The burly man goes to grab Mordecai and Rigby but Mordecai slides between his legs. The blue jay runs full speed, his determination never wavering. He bursts through the door making sure to shield Rigby from the impact and runs.

Rigby directed Mordecai back to town from where they were and lead him back to where the shop and cart were. Both Mordecai and Rigby got into the cart and drove off, heading back to the park. The ride was silent but the air was heavy though it blew fast in the wind. Rigby couldn't bare to look at Mordecai. He could feel the anger festering inside the avian. He looked down shamefully the entire ride.

It was late afternoon and nearly dark when the pair arrived at the park. Benson was the first to see the two were back.

"Rigby you're back! That's great. Mordecai where..."

Mordecai walked past his boss without a single sign of acknowledgment to the gumball machine. Rigby followed sheepishly. Once Rigby was inside Mordecai slammed the door. The con sat on the couch and the blue jay stood across the coffee table glaring.

"Why the hell did you run off?!"

"B-because Doug was going to have people hurt you..."

"You don't think I can handle myself?!"

"What else was I supposed to do? I tried to get you out myself but I couldn't!"

Rigby began to bawl. Seeing Rigby like that made Mordecai settle a little.

"Fine, but did you really think I wouldn't come after you?"

"I don't know."

"If you're going to leave me that easily then why don't we just get a divorce?"

Rigby became silent and still. He stared at the floor but he was looking into time itself. Hearing Mordecai suggest divorce hurt in a way that the little coon had never felt before. Guilt welled up inside Rigby, he felt absolutely destroyed by how he acted and the way he made Mordecai feel.

"I get that you couldn't do anything else, but don't give up on us like that. Does our love mean so little to you?"

"It means everything to me!"

Rigby broke down and cried into his paws. Mordecai took a deep breath and walked over to his weeping lover. He wrapped the crying con in a tight hug, holding him tightly against his chest.

"Did he... Do anything to you?"

"He tried to. But he never went all the way."

Mordecai placed a wing on Rigby's thigh close to his crotch.

"Did he touch you here?"

Rigby jumped and gripped the avian's shoulders tightly. They had only been apart a day but going that long without feeling Mordecai's touch was an eternity to him.

"W-what are you...?"

"I need to reclaim you. Wherever he touched you, I need to touch you."

Mordecai ran his wing softly across Rigby's fur. It traveled up just past the coon's junk and over his chest, ending on his cheek. Small noises came from the coon and blush engulfed his muzzle. Mordecai kissed Rigby deeply. His every feeling of pain, anger, sadness, and most of all love erupted from that kiss into Rigby. The coon clung tightly to his lover.

Mordecai pulled away and looked down at Rigby with a stern gaze.

"By the way, you left this."

Mordecai brought Rigby's wedding band up and showed the coon. Rigby's eyes dropped from contact with Mordecai's. He lifted his paw and Mordecai slid the ring back onto the coon's finger.

"How about it stays there this time?"

Rigby nodded without a word. Mordecai lunged over Rigby resuming his goal to take back what was his. Rigby felt a mix of guilt and ecstasy. Mordecai has made love to the coon time and time again but now it felt like much more. Every touch held more meaning, very kiss was a promise. The world slowed to a stop and in that moment all there was, were Mordecai and Rigby.


	7. Chapter 7: Love Wars

A month has passed and all has been well at the park. It's a bright sunny day. The birds are chirping, the water in the lake glistens with the vibrance of the sun. People walked the park enjoying the day. A couple had set up a picnic beneath a large oak tree, on the bench near the fountain sat a mother, father, and their two children. Doug hasn't been hassling Mordecai and Rigby either. The lovers could have finally been able to relax.

The avian and coon were finishing their duties on time and enjoying each other after hours. Benson was pleased to see things getting done right and on time. Everything seems to have finally settled and perhaps Doug had given up.

"Hey Mordecai, could you go give Skips a hand moving a new bench?"

"Yeah, sure thing Benson."

Rigby crossed his arms and huffed slamming himself back on the couch. Mordecai chuckled and kissed his cranky coon.

"Don't worry, I'll be right back ya brat."

"Fine."

Mordecai left and Rigby couldn't stop smiling. He was so happy to be back to his normal life with Mordecai. Rigby leans back into the couch and sighs pleasantly, but only for a moment. Outside a vehicle skids to a stop in front of the house. Rigby gets up and looks outside and sees Gene, the manager of East Pines Park. The vending machine approaches Benson, he looks enraged. Rigby cracks the window so he can hear what's being said.

"Benson! I thought we had a treaty!"

"What are you talking about Gene?"

"The prank war treaty! There were supposed to be no more pranks."

"No one from this park has pranked you or your park."

"Really? That's funny. Because we caught Muscleman on camera pranking in my park.

"What? That's impossible. Muscleman is aware of and respects the treaty."

"The evidence is undeniable. We already have Muscleman and are as of now declaring prank war."

"What!? Gene you need to listen!"

"It's too late now Benson. See you on the battlefield."

Gene walked back to his car and drove of, so violently that it left a cloud of smoke and the smell of burnt rubber. Benson and Mordecai both looked concerned. Rigby shut the window and darted outside and stood next to Mordecai.

"What's going on?"

"Gene just said that they have Muscleman and are declaring prank war on us."

"I can't believe this! Mordecai, Rigby! Go get everyone and get ready. They are sure to attack today!"

Mordecai and Rigby sprinted off to gather their coworkers. Now accompanied by Skips, Highfives and Pops, Mordecai and Rigby bring them all to the house where Benson is waiting. He is holding a clipboard, wearing a dome-like military helmet, and is wearing war paint.

"Alright everybody listen up! Apparently Muscleman has pranked and was captured by East Pines."

The group, excluding Mordecai and Rigby, gasped in unison.

"What?! So that's what happened to him? I was wondering why he wasn't at the trailer."

"Oh dear, whatever are we going to do? The last prank war nearly completely destroyed the park."

"We have to be ready to fight back! First priority is to get Muscleman back!"

"That sounds great but how are we supposed to get into East Pines undetected?"

Everyone questioned frantically as the anxiety of war welled up in each of them. Mordecai and Rigby are the only two that didn't say anything. Rigby was sitting and listening to Benson and the rest but out of nowhere was lifted and rushed inside. The door slams and locks, Rigby is plopped onto the couch, Mordecai rushes around locking the windows and sliding the blinds closed so quickly it sounded with a _woosh_.

"M-Mordecai! What are you doing?"

"I wanted you inside and safe. Our marriage was almost destroyed once and I am not letting anything fuck it up again!"

Rigby fell silent and a familiar feeling of guilt arose in him. Rigby loves Mordecai so much and remembering the pain that Mordecai felt when Doug nearly managed to convince him to leave the blue jay brought on extreme regret and self loathing for the little coon. Mordecai sees his little lover upset and goes to him. He pushes Rigby back on the couch and leans over his small frame to kiss the coon deeply. When he pulls his beak back, Mordecai looks into Rigby's eyes to reassure the coon of his love.

Rigby blushes, crimson color floods his brown face and he huddles into a slight ball shrinking in size a little. With Mordecai hovering over him, Rigby felt vulnerable and safe all at once. Mordecai moves his arms which were supporting him and wraps them around Rigby. Mordecai kneels and leans over the edge of the couch resting his head on Rigby's chest fur. Rigy didn't know how to react, this was the first time Mordecai put himself at a lower position.

"I know normally I seem composed, but I'm terrified of losing you. I can't. I've gone through too much and fought too hard to lose you now."

Rigby can say nothing as he feels his husbands embrace tighten and his tears stream onto his chest. It doesn't take but a blink of an eye for Rigby to cry as well.

"You can't lose me. I'm too stuck in love with you."

Mordecai looks up to his little coon lover and as he goes to speak a loud thud sounds from their door. A demanding voice bellows from the other side.

"Open up! I know someone's in there!"

Mordecai stands and once again swoops Rigby up. The blue jay looks around desperately until his eyes settle on a closet door. He rushes over, opens it and puts Rigby inside.

"What? No! Mordecai."

"Stay here and don't make a sound. Do not some out."

Before Rigby can object, Mordecai shuts the door. Rigby places and ear to the door to hear what's going on. **BAM!**

"Yep there's one in here!"

"H-hey, let go of me!"

"He's resisting! Knock him out!"

A cracking noise is made and things fall silent. The demanding voice orders to have Mordecai taken away and for the house to be searched. Crashing and smashing sounds come one after the other and some in unison. Things being broken, thrown over, it sounded like a tornado was ripping through the house.

"You! Upstairs! I'll check this closet!"

 _Shit!_ Rigby began to panic. He had to think of something and fast. He looked up and noticed a narrow shelf close to the top of the closet. The coon climbs frantically and settles behind some towels just in time as the door opens. A worker from East Pines scavenges through the clutter and after a moment stops and walks away.

"Anything upstairs Jim!"

"Nothing up here Bill!"

"Alright, let's move out!"

The two men leave and slam the front door hard behind them. Rigby falls from his hiding place but lands with a thud in his back. He let's out a groan as he stands and looks around, everywhere there was broken furniture, ripped paintings, the rail to the stairway was broken, and on the floor nearly center the room was...BLOOD! _No! Is that Mordecai's blood?!_ Fearing the worst for his lover, Rigby begins to have trouble breathing.

"Rigby! Are you okay?!"

The coon turns to see Skips in the doorway. He was splattered with tomatoes and there was a rope tied round his ankle that had been cut just above the knot.

"They took Mordecai!"

"What?! How did they manage that?"

"I don't know! Mordecai put me in the closet to keep me safe. They took him and trashed the house looking for me."

"This is bad. We need Muscleman."

Outside the sound of explosions echoed through the park. The damage done looks like a landscaper's worst nightmare. Craters, fallen trees, demolished hedges, spoiled bologna scattered everywhere, etc.

"Hey!"

An East Pines employee shouted pointing at Skips. In an instant Skips pushed Rigby inside and shut the door again. Rigby stayed on the floor frozen in place. He had no idea what to do. _I wish Mordecai was here._ Mordecai could always keep Rigby calm. But Mordecai can always think of something even on his own. He managed to find and rescue Rigby from Doug. Rigby felt so useless. But in that same moment something in the little coon lit up. _I'm not useless! It's my turn to save Mordecai!_

Now in East Pines territory, Rigby sneaks through the brush being careful to stay out of sight. Rigby isn't the best fighter, though he has proven a worthy opponent in the past, but he is good at being stealthy. After sneaking past a few employees, Rigby soon stands at the wall of East Pines HQ. _Where do I get in?_ Rigby looks around and soon notices a vent near the ground. _Perfect! I can fit in here._

Rigby crawls through the vent carefully, he looks through each opening for and empty room. When the stealthy coon finds one he exits the vent. _Now where do I go?_ As Rigby thought out his next move he hears a familiar voice shouting.

"Let go of me! I didn't do anything!"

 _Muscleman! He can help me find Mordecai._ Rigby opens the door to the room he is in slightly and peeks through. There are no guards in sight but he can hear other voices in the same room as Muscleman. Rigby squeezes through the door and creeps along the wall. When he reaches the corner into the room with muscleman, he only glances in to see what's going on. There was no door but instead an open archway. Two guards were facing away from the archway and poking at muscleman.

"Yeah, yeah sure ya didn't do nothin'. We got ya on tape."

"I'm telling you it wasn't me! It was an impostor!"

Rigby's expression went blank but his mind raced. _Of course Doug is behind this. Damn it!_ Rigby moved swiftly into the room. Muscleman noticed the coon but acted as if nothing was happening. Rigby crawled to the feet of one guard. Rigby prepared himself and from all fours sprawled up the guard.

"H-hey! What the hell is going on?!"

The guard next to the one Rigby was attached to pulled out a baton and swung for Rigby who was currently on top of the first guards head. Before contact was made Rigby moved and the guard he sat upon was knocked out with the blow. The swift coon scurried onto and along the second guard's arm and latched to his face. The guard now swung toward himself and well... the outcome is pretty much the same.

"Woah dude, nice work. I didn't know that you could pull stuff like that off."

"To be honest, neither did I."

Rigby tried to untie the rope but it was knotted in a weird way, so instead the coon chewed through the binds.

"Hey, Rigby. You gotta believe it wasn't me."

"Don't worry Muscleman, I know it wasn't you. But I need your help. They have Mordecai here."

"Oh yeah, I saw them take him to the interrogation room. It's right down the hall."

"I have to get to him. Thanks!"

"Wait, Rigby!"

Before Muscleman could finish his thought Rigby had darted off. The little coon sprinted faster than he ever had before toward a large metal door. It was plain, grey steel with an eye slit at the height a normal person could see through. Rigby had no rational thought, only the intense need to get to Mordecai. Rigby turned the knob and felt lucky to find it was unlocked. Without hesitation he threw the door open but what he found only troubled him more.

"Hey there sweety. Did ya miss me?"

Doug stood next to Mordecai. The blue jay was tied to a chair, he was bloody from being beaten. Tears flood forward but Rigby manages to hold them in for now.

"You know, it hurt having you betray me like that at the warehouse. But, I'm willing to forgive you. Just quit fighting and come with me. I'll let bird brain here go and I'll make sure this prank war ends."

"Screw you ya psychotic shit! Let my husband go!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You really should mind what you say. After all, Mordecai here doesn't look so good."

Rigby silenced and looked at Mordecai. His head hung low and blood dripped from the end of his beak. His left eye was completely swollen shut and the right was halfway there. Mordecai lifted his head slightly and looked at Rigby with his half good eye.

"D-don't worry babe. I'll be fine."

Doug turned and socked Mordecai with a sucker punch. The hit threw Mordecai's head sideways and silenced the avian.

"You better shut it!"

"Don't you dare touch him!"

"Oh I could do so much worse. Refuse me and I'll make sure it gets worse, and you'll watch."

Rigby didn't know what to do. He promised Mordecai he wouldn't let anything separate them again but this seemed like an impossible situation.


	8. Chapter 8: Doug Vs Love

Mordecai looked up at Rigby through one half swollen and teary eye. Doug smiled sadistically waiting for an answer. The little coon stood at the other side of the room silent, thinking desperately to find a way out of this. After a long moment of quiet Rigby looked up to the two across from him.

"Fine Doug, you win. I'll go with you."

"Oh? And you won't leave again? Because if you do I will not hesitate to destroy everything and everyone you love."

"No, I won't leave."

Mordecai grunted as he lifted himself up from his hunched position. The effort it took cause the avain to cough up some blood.

"No Rigby, don't leave me again."

"Shut it Mordecai! Rigby, I'm glad you finally came to your senses. In time I am sure you will come to love me."

Doug began to walk toward Rigby with open arms, Rigby moved toward the otter with arms extended as well. Mordecai sat helpless in his chair, blood stained the floor in front of his feet and tears ran into blood on his face. Rigby and Doug were just to embrace. In an instant a look of determination dawned on Rigby's face. His eyes pierced Doug causing him to flinch and in that second Rigby leapt to Doug's head, off his dome, and ran fast to Mordecai.

Rigby chewed through the rope holding him. As the rope snapped Mordecai fell forward limply. Rigby caught him with a huff and set him gently on the ground.

"You little rat! If I can't have you then I will make sure that no one can!"

Doug pulled a knife and sprinted toward the couple letting out an angry yell as he did. When Doug was about to plunge the knife into Mordecai, Rigby shoulder checked the crazed otter away. Doug landed a bit to the side with a thud and Rigby grunted grabbing his arm. The knife cut the coon when he shoved Doug.

"R-Rigby! Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine, but you need to leave."

"W-what? But he'll kill you. Plus, how do I know you wont leave with him?"

"Mordecai you just have to trust me! I know I've been a shitty lover and you have more reason not to trust me than to love me but damn it I love you! Now stop being a turd and go!"

As Rigby was yelling at Mordecai, Doug slammed into the coon's back sending him away from the injured blue jay.

"I've had enough of this! Time to clip this birdies wings!"

Doug thrust the knife downward but Mordecai blocked, holding his arms up just below the wrist. Normally the avian would normally have no problem shunting the blade away but after the torture he endured Mordecai was struggling to keep the blade away.

"Don't touch my husband!"

Rigby charged in and tackled Doug with a choke hold. Doug lost grip of the knife as he fell to the side with Rigby wrapping his arms tightly around the otter's throat. Rigby's love mixed with adrenaline gave the coon unfamiliar strength. He pulled tightly with all his anger for the otter. Doug gasped and flailed as he fought to breathe. Nearly choked out, Doug rears his head back and smashes Rigby on the snout. The coon let go and Doug moved away. Rigby stood up, blood dripped from his snout but that didn't waiver Rigby's focus. He needed to protect Mordecai and prove himself.

"You aren't as weak as you make yourself out to be sweetie. Too bad you chose that blue bozo over me."

While Doug was distracted, Mordecai yelled as he huffed a wing downward, holding the otter's dropped knife. Unfortunately, Doug responded quickly and avoided the stab and the avian flopped onto the concrete floor.

"Thought you could get me off guard huh? Not a chance!"

Doug kicked the fallen blue jay in the ribs. A crack sounded from Mordecai's side and he let out a painful yell. Rigby rushed Doug's side and tackled him again. While the otter was down Rigby sat on his chest and threw punch after punch, left and right. Doug took a few solid blows that caused his nose, and mouth to bleed. Doug pushed his pelvis up and threw Rigby off him.

"I told you not to touch my husband you bastard."

"And I told you, if I can't have you, no one can."

Doug runs off to a corner of the large room where there is an electrical box. He rips an old rusty pipe from the wall and smashes the box. The lights all shut off and a backup generator kicks in but only activates dim light. The lack of light doesn't affect Rigby due to his coon "night vision", but...

"Hey Rigby!"

Rigby whips around to see Doug holding the knife to Mordecai's throat. The coon freezes and holds his breath.

"This will be your last chance Rigby. Choose me, or I kill the bird."

Rigby gave no response, he had no idea what to do now. If he denies Doug now, then Mordecai will die. If he goes with him, Mordecai will never forgive him, Rigby won't forgive himself. As the coon fought with himself trying to decide what to do.

"Nobody move!"

Gene, the manager of East Pines, rushes in with 4 park employees following. Rigby turns and sees the tall vending machine and the intimidating park workers with him.

"Bill, get the lights back on."

"Yes sir!"

Bill walks over to the busted electrical box and splices some wires that get the proper lights back on. Now with brighter lighting Gene sees what's going on. He looks down at Rigby then up further into the room.

"What the?..."

Rigby turns to see what made Gene so confused. Where once there was Mordecai and Doug, there were now two Mordecais.

"What? No! I'm the real Mordecai!"

"No, I'm the real one, he's Doug!"

Rigby looked both of the avians over. Both shared the same injuries and even were bleeding the same way. Unlike Mordecai who could separate the real from the fake easily, Rigby didn't know how to tell which one was the true blue. Gene grew impatient.

"Well someone better figure it out and explain fast!"

Rigby walked over to the blue jays and looked each one over closely.

"Rigby, you have to believe it's me."

"Hon you have to be able to tell It's me"

Rigby held his head tightly as a migraine blasted at his brain. Gene became angry having to wait.

"So, which one is the real one?!"

"I-I don't know."

"Well you better hurry it up! I don't have all day to just..."

"Stop Talking!"

The abrupt and loud shout from Rigby silenced the vending machine. Again silent, Rigby continued to think. _This is bad. How am I supposed to tell them apart. I feel terrible. Mordecai could tell when I was the real me. He could do it by... That's it!_ Rigby kneeled in front of one Mordecai and looked into his eyes.

"W-what are you doing?"

Rigby didn't answer the blue jay as he just looked. After a moment he moved to the other Mordecai and did the same. This Mordecai didn't question but looked back. A moment passed without a sound and Rigby stood. Th little coon walked over to the corner where Doug had smashed the electrical box and retrieved the pipe.

With the metal item in his possession he moved toward the Mordecai's. Both looked surprised and frightened as Rigby, looking intimidating for once, walked until he stood between both of the avians. He looked to the one on his right, then the one to his left. Rigby yelled as he swung the pipe and cracked it upside the head of the Mordecai to his left.

"Rigby! What are you doing?!

Rigby turned and now saw Benson, Muscleman, Highfives, Skips, and Pops run into the room. Benson stepped further toward the coon.

"What are you doing?! That could've been the real Mordecai!"

But before Benson continued yelling Rigby turned and saw that the blue jay he had struck was now an unconscious and bloody otter. Rigby's coworkers and boss walked over next to the coon and said nothing with looks of surprise on their faces. Gene still stood at the doorway confused.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on?!"

6 months have passed since the incident with Doug and East Pines. It was explained to Gene that it wasn't Muscleman who had pranked, them but rather Doug disguised as Muscleman. The police arrived at East Pines and watched over Doug until SWAT arrived to escort the otter to a high security facility located on an island off the east coast. The prank war was ended and a truce was made again. Mordecai had to be taken to a hospital where he was treated for severe head trauma, broken ribs, and internal bleeding. Mordecai is still recovering but the doctors said he will be as good as new after about a year.

Rigby laid with Mordecai in their bed upstairs in the house at the park. Mordecai had wrapping and a back brace on and was still felt a bit of pain on and off. Headaches were to be expected randomly for a while as well.

"Hey babe."

"Yeah hon?"

"How could you tell I was the real one? Normally you suck with that sorta stuff."

"Gee thanks. Well, I did what you did. I looked you both in the eyes."

"Yeah, but what did you see that made you able to tell?"

"When I looked into your yes, I felt connected. I saw a love that was there for years."

Mordecai smiled and teared up a little. He grunted as he turned himself slowly on his side.

"Mordecai you aren't supposed to be moving so much!"

Rigby was silenced as the blue jay settled on his side and yanked the little coon into his chest.

"Shut up. I wanna cuddle my husband."

The lovers lie in silence embracing one another. Rigby made sure to stay gentle with Mordecai. They both began to feel tired as in unison they let out a yawn. Before surrendering to sleep Rigby looks up and kisses Mordecai.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
